Curse
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: Rukia era víctima de una terrible maldición. O, al menos, eso es lo que contaban las malas lenguas.


Un drabble que tenía pensado para mi propio Spooky fest, con mis propios prompts (?) me gusta mucho Halloween, y quería hacer varios fics para celebrarlo. Al final la uni me tomó y me mató y apenas he podido terminar este pequeñín. Espero que acepten esta humilde ofrenda.

* * *

**Curse**

.

La tierra del sol naciente es casi como cualquier otra. Es rica en tradiciones y leyendas, con un folclore extenso y monstruoso.

Único.

Pero, lo que marca la diferencia es que en ocasiones, esas leyendas acababan siendo un poco más que eso.

Hace mucho, en una época mejor que esta, vivió Rukia Kuchiki, hija de un poderoso señor feudal, que con su envidiable porte y belleza llenaba de orgullo a su clan. Los rumores de sus virtudes llegaban hasta el punto de que incluso llegaban más pretendientes a la puerta de la mansión de su padre que a la de la hija del mismísimo emperador. Hombres que anhelaban tenerla por el estatus de ese matrimonio y por la codicia de convertir en su mujer a aquella que es deseada por ricos y pobres, jóvenes y viejos.

Pero, obviamente, como las leyendas que perduran para la historia, las cosas no pueden ser tan sencillas y reducirse a la existencia de una princesa hermosa a la espera de su príncipe es demasiado banal. Rukia era víctima de una terrible maldición.

O, al menos, eso es lo que contaban las malas lenguas.

Corría el rumor de que todo hombre que había tomado la osadía de pedir su mano y era aceptado por su padre, irremediablemente estaba condenado a muerte.

Sin embargo, como si se tratará de una de las sirenas de los mares occidentales, Rukia seguía atrayendo a los pobres incautos que caían rendidos a sus pies, sin ponerse a pensar dos veces acerca de qué tan reales eran las advertencias que iban de boca en boca.

_Rukia Kuchiki es un demonio._

_No, es una bruja._

_Está poseída, los Kuchiki han recibido una maldición por su soberbia._

Incluso su padre, ya creyendo totalmente que su hija estaba maldita, en un intento desesperado de que Rukia no quedará irremediablemente soltera y desprotegida, corrió el riesgo de casarla inmediatamente con el siguiente pretendiente, sin ponerse a pensar mucho en los beneficios de la alianza para los Kuchiki.

El hombre no vivió siquiera para la noche de bodas.

Nadie sabía la verdad.

Aunque Rukia mostrará luto por pérdida de su esposo, por la muerte de un ser humano inocente, no podría ser más que un acto bien planeado. El llanto que la embargaba ante la aparentemente frustrante situación de que una vez más había perdido la oportunidad de dar honor a su padre y al clan, se ocultaba una pizca de malicia. Porque, por dentro, se burlaba de él y todos los hombres de su familia, con esa fantasía ridícula de tratar de poseerla, en cuerpo y alma.

Levantó su vista, con su rostro parcialmente escondido tras las mangas de su fino kimono de seda y sus ojos enjuagados con falsas lágrimas de dolor, entre los ancianos decrépitos que de nuevo se encontraban fastidiados por las circunstancias de la muerte de su marido, lo vio a él. Sonriéndole.

Un joven terriblemente apuesto, que cualquiera pensaría que es un extranjero o un demonio con los cabellos del color del amanecer y sus ojos brillantes como el precioso ámbar. Solamente ella podía verlo, a él, el shinigami que la escogió como su mujer, y que ella a su vez eligió como su hombre.

Nadie sabía que se amaban solo con la mirada cuando estaba despierta, ante la imposibilidad de concretar su unión en el mundo real. Pero en sus sueños era otra historia. En ellos él la tomaba con tal fervor y tanta profundamente que ya habían pasado años desde había perdido la certeza de ser virgen. Especialmente porque no son pocas las mañanas que despierta con la sensación de haber sido tomada en diferentes lugares, a veces con un sabor curioso en su boca, otras con un dolor y humedad deliciosa entre sus piernas y otras, en lugares aún más pecaminosos.

No es que realmente le preocupara, nadie jamás sabría la verdad. Él les mataría antes de que alguien siquiera pudiera ver su piel con morbo. Ella era suya, y él de ella. No había espacio para nadie más, aunque quizá, algún día, Rukia reflexionó, habría espacio para alguien más, el día que él la posea físicamente y pueda darle un vástago, una pequeña calamidad.

—_Un tonto más_— su voz la sacó de sus recuerdos y fantasías. Sonaba tranquilo, casi juraría escuchar algo de agotamiento en su tono. Lo entendía, Rukia también se estaba impacientando, pero al final le regaló una sonrisa, algo de oscuridad, ya dentro de su corazón, le causaba placer ante la declaración de su dios de la muerte.

La joven borró su sonrisa al ver a un viejo terrateniente que hablaba con su padre, ideando de qué manera se iban a deshacer de él, y oró porque pronto encontrarán la manera de estar juntos, que los días en los que tuvieran que idear asesinato tras asesinato se acabarán.

No sabía que pasaría cuando el momento llegará, pero no podía esperar a por este. Mientras tanto, tenía que conformarse con sus sueños y ejecutar sus planes, sin miedo, porque obviamente, no existía manera de siquiera sospechar que ambos eran los responsables de las muertes de todos y cada uno de los pretendientes aceptados por su padre.

Nadie engaña a la muerte, ni se mete en su camino. Y ella es la mujer de la muerte, y no iban a separarlos jamás.


End file.
